Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{1}{7}+6\dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {6} + {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {6} + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=17 + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Add the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{2}{7}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 17\dfrac{2}{7}$